1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a new frame of face recognition used in a residential environment and controlling home devices based on the identity of the recognized individual.
2. Description of Related Art
A residential environment typically includes multiple persons and many home devices. Those persons often share the home devices but each may have his own preferences for the home devices. For example, one person may prefer an air conditioner to be cooler, while a different person prefers the air conditioner to be warmer. As another example, one person may prefer a kitchen appliance to cook food more well done or prepare certain types of beverages, while a different person prefers less well done or different types of beverages.
Currently, some home devices may provide a user interface that allows its users to set up their preferred settings and restore their preferred settings every time they use the home device. However, a person typically must do this manually every time. Also, different home devices may have different user interfaces and the user interfaces may be difficult to use, making it harder for a person to set up preferences for many home devices.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches to interact with and control home devices.